bastianfandomcom-20200214-history
The Order of Duclasy
Bastian’s religious police and de-facto peacekeeping force. Founder: Valens Daclasy Founded: 4457 History: Founding: Founded in 4402 in the wake of the second war, the Order of the White Rose were a small peacekeeping force dedicated to restoring order to the crumbling remains of Bastian and her people. Working tirelessly the order restoring Bastian’s docks and fish-quays to function, put food back in her people’s bellies and defended them against looters and barbarians. All of that changed with the outbreak of the third war. Barely recovered from the war before, the third war changed everything. The conflict with Yetesh brought the city to its knees and with it it’s nascent hope. The war also brought countless untold horrors as Yetesh unleashed its wild magi on the cities defending forces. The order held against the endless Yetesh host for as long as possible but ultimately became overwhelmed. All seemed lost until an unknown man appeared on the front lines. Bystanders from that day speak of him having a gold aura and armour which could not be broken. Brave and undeterred he strode into the Yetesh host, spell and blade bouncing harmlessly from his shining golden armour, his blade singing as it swept across their ranks cutting down soldier and caster alike. Inspired by his divine image the order rode in the breach with him at the head they formed a powerful rout that broke the siege of Bastian. Though the third war raged for years to come, the order; along with the man who came to be known as Valens Daclasy, made sure that Bastian never felt its effects ever again. With his death in 4457 the Order changed its name to honour him and the modern order was born. The First Purges: As the dust of the third war settled, the Order looked inwards. Consolidated its power within the city, it found itself feted and welcomed with open arms. Lauded as the city’s saviours, many flocked to the order for guidance. Overwhelmed with the sudden responsibility of so many lives, the order looked to its new leadership. A shrewd General by the name of Angeline De Saint-Pierre, forged in the fires of the Third campaign, took the yoke of leadership and drove the order forwards. Declaring magic to be foul, she drove it from the city. Casting out magi and putting the universities to the torch. The city guard were powerless to stop the order as they were supplanted by the larger military force. Seeing the shift in power in the city, the noble families gathered behind the Order, declaring them again the once and true saviours of Bastian. Over time the order grew to cover every part of the city, religion being no exception. Their once humble chaplaincy of Iomedae spreading to become the dominant religion of Bastian and her burning fire the cleansing flame that judging magi and apostates alike. Power Structure: God: Iomedae Iomedae is the goddess of righteous valor, justice and honor; everything the Order the claim to be. Everything the order do is in her glorious image. Curiously she is silent in her regard of their work. A wrong the order believe cannot be righted until heretical magic is fully controlled or silenced. Grand Inquisitor Adolphe Chabers (Male, 64, 5’10) The Order’s current leader is Grand Inquisitor Adolphe Chabers. A veteran of the third war, Chabers is a pious man who’s faith drive’s his very core. Having seen the evil rampant magic can wreak on the battlefield, he readily accepts the gauntlet of the order’s on-going war against magic within the city of Bastian. Though his strength is starting to leave him in his seneschal years his wits have only grown over time. A deviously clever man, he prefers to control every aspect of a battlefield before he ever sets foot on it. He knows the name of every servant in his fortress and drills his men relentlessly. The High Seers Second only to the Grand Inquistor are the High Seers. A select sisterhood of three, they alone are the sole interpreters of Iomedae’s will in the Order. The sisters oversee the capture and confinement of rogue magi on behalf of the order through the use of advanced technology and experimentation of their own. Inquisitor Lord Killian Baptiste Inquisitor Lord Etienne Germain Inquisitor Lord Alvan Lafaille Speakers